Quatre et ses gardes du corps!
by angeyumi
Summary: Quatre est en danger et Wufei ainsi que son équipe, essentielemant composée de fille, et les autres pilotes sont chargés de le protéger!
1. Default Chapter

**Quatre et ses gardes du corps**

**1-Pauvre Wufei !**

Wufei travaillait depuis la fin de la guerre pour Sallly Po. Il dirigeait, depuis peu, deux jeunes filles qui venaient d'entrer au service de Sally.

La première s'appelait Reï, elle avait les cheveux longs, bruns avec une touche de rouge et les yeux marrons. La deuxième se nommait Yumie. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, bouclés et lui arrivaient aux épaules, ses yeux bleu-vert.

Elles avaient toutes les deux quinze ans.

Les deux jeunes filles revenaient d'une mission où elles avaient arrêté un terroriste.

Elles le mirent dans la salle d'interrogation et Wufei les rejoignit.

W : (au terroriste) Pour qui travailles tu ?

Pas de réponse.

W : Je répète ma question : pour qui travailles tu ?

Toujours rien. Wufei tapa sur la table.

R: Et t'énerves pas ! J'vais te montrer comment on interroge !

(avec une voix douce) Pour qui tu travailles ? (s'énervant) Réponds où je te casse la figure !

Y : Tu sais, on a tout notre temps !

Elles s'asseyèrent sur la table et attendirent.

Terroriste : Je ne sais pour qui je travaille ! C'est un de ses messagers qui m'a engagé.

R : Qui était ta cible ?

Terroriste : Un certain Quatre Raberba Winner !

W : (au préventaires qui gardaient la porte) On a ce qu'il faut ! Emmenés le !

Les préventaires emmenèrent le terroriste.

W : Je n'aime pas vos techniques d'interrogations !

Y : N'empêche, mon cher Fei, elles fonctionnes !

W : Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Vous devez me respecter, je suis votre chef !

R et Y : (en faisant le salut militaire et avec un grand sourire) Oui, chef !

Il sortit et elles se mirent à rire.

R : Je l'adore !

Y : Il est top drôle !

R : Au faites, Quatre c'est pas l'un des représentants des colonies ?

Y : Si ! Il représente L4 !

Un préventaire entre.

Préventaire : Les filles, Sally veut vous voir !

Y et R : On arrive !

Elles le suivirent et retrouvèrent Wufei dans le bureau de Sally.

S : D'après ce que m'as dit Wufei, Quatre est en danger ! Votre mission est de le protéger !

W : On ne sera pas les seul !

Y : Comment ça ?

W : Trois autres garçons qui sont d'anciens pilotes, doivent aussi le protéger !

R : Mais on ne sera pas trop ?

W : On est jamais assez !

S : Vous partez pour L4, ce soir ! Prenez vos armes et n'oublier pas vos portables ! Bonne chance !

Y : (en sortant) On en aura besoin !

R : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Y : Imagines, 3 autres garçons comme Wufei !

R : Galère ! Un ça suffit ! En plus, ils vont aussi critiquer nos techniques de combats, d'interrogations....

Y : On s'en fou, vu qu'elles fonctionnes !

W : (arrivant vers elles) Vous devriez vous préparer au lieu de parler !

Ils se préparèrent. Le soir arriva, ils montèrent dans une navette et après plus de deux heures de vol, arrivèrent sur L4.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Quatre juste à temps pour le protéger des coups de feu !

R : Yumie ! Tu t'occupes de ceux de droite et moi, de ceux de gauche !

Y : Avec plaisir !

W : Et depuis quand tu donnes les ordres !

R : Depuis que maintenant !

D : ( qui venait d'arriver avec Heero et Trowa) Quelle insolence !

Heero aidait Yumie et Trowa, Reï !

Y : On aurait pu se débrouiller toutes seule !

R : Ouai ! On se bat mieux que vous !

H : C'est qui ces filles ?

W : Elles travailles pour moi !

D : Je vois ça ! Elles te respectent vachement !

H : Pourquoi tu les virent pas ?

R et Y : Non mais ça va pas !

W : Parce que....

Y : On est irremplaçable !

R : On est douée !

W : Vous êtes casse pied ! Non mais elles ont raison ! Malgré leurs techniques bizarre, elles travailles bien ! !

Y et R : (l'embrassant sur chaque joue) Merci fei ! !

W : C'est bon ! Alors Quatre ça va ?

Q : Ouai mais tu sais je n'ai besoin de garde du corps !

R : C'est pas ce que j'ai vu !

Y : (avec des yeux suppliants) En plus, on te généra pas dans ton travailles !

Q : D'accord !

D : Elles sont efficaces Wufei ! !

W : Ouai !

Quatre les ramena chez lui.

Q : J'ai seulement deux chambres !

H : c'est pas grave ! On mettra les filles ensembles et nous on dormira dans ta chambre !

Q : Bonne idée ! (en faisant des gestes et en montrant les pièces) La salle de bain est là, les toilettes ici, le salon, la chambre pour les filles, la mienne, mon bureau. Voilà !

H : Je vais vérifier qu'il n' y a pas de micro !

Q : Je l'ai déjà fait !

H : Hum !

R : t'énerves pas mon petit Quatrounet ! T'aurais besoin de sortir un peu !

Y : Si on allait au cinoche ?

Q : Bonne idée !

W : Très mauvaise idée !

H : Vous êtes folle si il sort, il.....

Y : .....pourra se détendre !

R : On est là pour le protéger !

H : Je n'approuve pas leurs techniques de protections !

W : t'es pas le seul ! Et si c'était la seule chose que je n'approuvait pas chez elles !

D : Et les rabat-joie ! Ca ne peut que lui faire du bien !

T : Il a pas tort !

Y : Toute façon, on vous demande pas votre avis !

W : (s'énervant) Je vous signal les filles que je suis votre chef donc vous devez m'obéir !

R et Y : (à contre cœur) Oui chef !

W : Bon, j'accepte votre idée !

Cris de joie des filles. Ils allèrent après le repas au cinéma voir un films d'horreur.

Duo, Reï, Quatre et Trowa se trouvaient au neuvième rang en partant de l'écran et Heero, Yumie et Wufei étaient devant eux.

A chaque fois que ca faisait peur, Yumie serrait la main de Heero, ce qui faisait rougir le jeune homme.

Duo et Reï, trouvant la situation amusante, décidèrent de faire peur à Yumie.

Alors que le films était terminé, Duo et Reï se cachèrent derrière les portes de la sortie de cinéma et lorsque Yumie sortie, ils lui firent peur, ce qui la fit crier.

Y : Ca va pas ?

D et R : (riant ou plutôt pliés en deux) Si !

Y : J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque !

W : Yumie, ça va pas de crier comme ça !

Y : Mais c'est.....

W : Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Y : A merci Reï !

R : De Rien !

Ils rentrèrent chez Quatre et se couchèrent. Yumie n'arrivait pas à dormir alors elle se leva et partie dans le salon. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas dormir, Heero pianotait sur son ordi.

H : (la voyant arriver) Tu dors pas ?

Y : Non ! J'arrive pas !

H : C'est à cause du films ?

Y : Oui et non !

H : Comment ça ?

Y : Laisses tomber !

H : Hum !

Il retourna sur son portable. Yumie prit un livre et lut pendant plus d'une heure.

Il était deux heures du matin quand elle s'endormit.

Heero l'a pris dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre.


	2. Nouveaux gardes du corps!

Salut, voilà le second chapitre des aventure de Quatre et ses gardes du corps ! ! ! Envoyez moi des review please ! ! !

Bonne lecture ! ! !

**2-Nouveaux gardes !**

Le lendemain.

Q : Bien dormit ?

R : trop bien !

Y : Ca peut aller !

D : Bien et toi ?

Q : Ca va ? (en se tournant vers Heero) Tu t'es couché tard !

H : Ouai ! Cinq heurs !

Y : Au faite, merci de m'avoir recouché, hier !

H : Hum !

Quatre du partir au boulot accompagné de ses gardes du corps. La matinée se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'une fille rousse, les yeux bleu, les cheveux long, arrive.

Rika : (entrant dans le bureau de Quatre sans frapper) Yumie ! Reï !

Y : Rika ! Que fais tu là ?

R : Ca fait longtemps !

Rika : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et une bonne ! Par laquelle je commence ?

Y : La mauvaise !

Rika : Haruka, nous a trahit !

R : Comment ça ?

Rika : Elle est avec des terroristes ! L'autre jour, alors que Amy et moi, on s'efforçait de protéger Réléna Peacegraft, elle et un groupe de terroriste sont entré et on tiré sur nous !

Y : Réléna sans est sortit ?

Rika : Oui !

H : Merde !

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers lui.

R, Y et Ri : Hein ?

D : Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup !

R : C'est pas le seul !

Ri : C'est pas toi qui doit la protéger !

R : Encore heureuse !

Ri : Mais ils n'ont pas tiré sur Réléna !

Y : Comment ça ?

Ri : Ils ont tiré sur Amy et moi !

T : Pourquoi ?

Ri : Haruka veut notre peau ou plutôt son père !

D : Pourquoi ?

W : Ce sont elles qui ont arrêté son trafic d'armes !

Y : Et la bonne ?

Ri : Je viens travailler avec vous !

W : T'es sur que c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Ri : Tu m'as manqué mon petit fei ! !

W : J'y crois pas !

Y : Et pour Haruka !

Ri : Quatre doit se rendre sur terre pour deux semaines. Donc on en profitera pour arrêter Haruka et ses terroriste !

R : Avec plaisir !

Y : On va lui faire regretter de nous avoir trahit ! !

W : Des cinglées ! Ce sont des cinglées !

Ri : Euh.....fei, Amy aussi sera là !

W : Vous voulez me tuer ?

Y, R et Ri : Non, chef ! !

Et elles éclatèrent de rire, suivit de Quatre, Duo et même Heero et Trowa eurent un sourire.

Deux jours après, ils allèrent sur Terre dans la maison de Quatre (oui comme Quatre est riche, il peut se payer plusieurs maisons ! Veinard !)

Là, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, les cheveux mi-long , portant un débardeur blanc et un jean, sauta sur Yumie, Reï et Rika.

Y : Amy ! Que fais tu là ?

A : Je suis venu vous voir !

R : Tu dois pas protéger Réléna ?

A : On nous a remplacé à cause d'Haruka et on m'a envoyé vous rejoindre !

W : Une de plus !

A : Bah, mon petit Wufinet, t'es pas content de me voire ?

W : Hum !

A : Alors c'est lui que l'on doit protéger ?

Y : Oui !

A : Et vous êtes tous ces gardes du corps ?

R : Ouai ! Il est bien protégé !

Q : Même un peu trop !

A : Vous faites les présentations !

Y : Bah, tu connais déjà notre chef, vu que c'est aussi le tient !

R : Là c'est Duo, Trowa, Heero et Quatre.

Y : Alors on entre ou on attend qu'il pleuve ?

Ils entrèrent.

Q : Faites comme chez vous !

R : Merci !

Q : Y a 3 chambres. (aux filles)Vous pouvez prendre celle-là ! (aux autres) Celle-ci !

Ils s'installèrent.

Q : J'ai une réunion demain avec Réléna Peacegraft et les représentants des colonies.

W : On t'accompagnera ! (en se tournant vers Amy) Qui Sally a envoyé pour protéger Réléna ?

A : Laure et Samantha !

R : Qui se ressemble s'assemble !

D : Pourquoi ?

Y : Ce sont des.....

W : (coupant Yumie) ......des pestes !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Wufei, étonnés parce qu'il venait de dire.

Y : Il a raison !

R : Elles s'entendrons bien avec Réléna !

Y : On va devoir se la farcir demain !

Ri : Attends ! On se l'est farci pendant plus de deux mois !

R : Mes pauvres !

D : Comment vous avez fait ? J'arrive pas à la supporter plus d'une seconde !

A : On a eu du courage...

Ri : ......et de la patience !

W : On va former des équipes de deux pour surveiller chaque porte !

Reï, tu seras avec Duo ! Vous vous entendrez bien, vous avez le même humour !

Amy, avec Trowa. Comme t'es bavarde et que Trowa aime bien écouter, ça ira !

Yumie avec Heero ! Vous avez le même caractère ! Et Rika, tu viendra avec moi !

R : Tu ne justifie pas pourquoi ?

Y : Je vais vous le dire ! Parce qu'il a un faible pour elle !

W : YUMIE ! !

D : C'est vrai ?

R : Ouai !

W : MAXWELL ! ! ! REI ! ! ! !

Y : FEI ! Arrête de crier ! On est pas sur le marcher !

W : Je commence à en avoir marre de vous quatre ! ! !

H : Et je vais devoir en supporter une !

Y : (en lui passant un bras autour des épaules) Ne me dis pas que ca te dérange !

Heero rougit et se détacha de la petite étreinte de Yumie.

Ils se couchèrent. Le lendemain, ils partirent à la réunion.


End file.
